Our Song Has Only Just Begun
by Doctor-River
Summary: This story is set long before my first, and it's about the 10th Doctor and River expressing their true feelings at last after fighting off the Weeping Angels. Enjoy another Doctor/ River story from their biggest fan, me!


Doctor Who Story:

"Here we go!" the Doctor excitedly yelled. He received a mysterious note from an old friend- Mr. Lux telling him to come back to the library, and it was urgent. However, the Doctor had a new companion and he was unsure if he should bring her or not...

"What does he want to see you about, Doctor?" River Song asked from the other side of the control panel. The Doctor looked at her blankly for a moment; he was debating on telling River about the library but, missing out her death in the future. "I don't know, but we'll find out when we get there won't we?" he smiled pressing a few buttons on the control panel and the TARDIS took off through time and space in the vortex. River's heart skipped a beat out of nerves and excitement; she was ready for another trip to disaster with the most amazing man she'd ever met...

When they arrived, the Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors and he was expecting lots of people reading books. But, no, just silence apart from himself, River and Mr. Lux. River looked around at the dusty, dull library. "I thought lots of people were meant to be here." She said looking into the Doctor's eyes, questioning him.

"Yes, this is rather odd, isn't it? Ah, Mr. Lux, what happened here?" the Doctor asked, strolling up to the desk that Mr. Lux was standing at. Mr. Lux was confused, he was wondering why River was there, she died as far as he knew. "Um... the library's core is malfunctioning and it is bringing out the Weeping Angels. So I fled here and set up a shield after evacuating everyone else. That's not all, the core will self destruct if you can't help me turn it off in the next 5 hours and if that doesn't kill us then the Angels definitely will as it's going to get dark soon. Oh, and the up loader is not functioning properly and it is uploading thoughts and memories from someone inside the core- from River Song's memory." He explained, seriousness swept across his face. The Doctor stared in shock, why River? Was it hurting her? Can he stop it? Many questions raced through his head. "Oh, yes. Mr. Lux, this is River Song _from another time as you already know about our complicated timelines, so you need to pretend that you don't know her, ok?"_ the Doctor whispered. Mr. Lux nodded. River walked over and introduced herself to Mr. Lux as did he.

"So, where are the Weeping Angels, Mr. Lux, I thought you said that the core was uploading them?" River asked.

"This room is the only room that is sealed off from the Angels. As soon as you open those doors, you will be seen by the Angels. That's why we had to conduct an emergency evacuation of the whole library." Mr. Lux added. "The core is located through those doors and down the corridor to the main hall and I'll lead from there." he began to take charge.

"Oi, I'm meant to be in charge around here. Now... here's the plan. Follow Mr. Lux's idea." The Doctor whispered as the other two gathered around. River rolled her eyes.

"Brilliant idea." she sarcastically said. The Doctor walked over to the wooden double doors and slowly opened them.

"This is going to be a bit more difficult, than I thought." the Doctor was shocked at the sight in front of him. River and Mr. Lux looked at each other, confused then ran to the doors.

"Oh my gosh!" River gasped. The sight before them was dreadful. Around fifteen Angels standing stiff and facing towards the doors they had seen them over the balcony. The Doctor slammed the doors closed again.

"Ok, to get to the core we need a defence method. I have a few mirrors in the TARDIS and if we get a lot of Angels in the same area, facing the same direction, we can place a mirror in front of them stopping them." The Doctor planned. "Mr. Lux, how long does it take to produce an Angel from the core to here?" he added.

"It takes... about 25 minutes for one Angel to be produced. But, stabilizing the core takes a long time. So, if I turn off the shield around this room, I can re-boot it to be set around the core." He replied, trying to be helpful.

"Brilliant." The Doctor smiled as he went inside the TARDIS and grabbed some mirrors of different shapes and sizes. "Grab some mirrors and, Mr. Lux, re-boot that shield." He said walking to the doors, holding the handle. River was behind him, nervous. She grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm with her free hand and held it tightly. Mr. Lux pressed a button and the shield switched off with an alarm and he ran to catch up with the others.

"Wait up!" he called. The trio ran down the corridor, with at least one of them looking over the balcony. The Angels had only moved slightly, now with their true faces as they sensed a meal to feast on. Suddenly, the Doctor who was in the lead came face to face with three Angels. Mr. Lux ran ahead. "Go, I'll hold them off." he courageously said holding a full-body mirror in front of the Angels and watching the twelve on the main platform. The Doctor and River crept around them.

"Mr. Lux. Thank you. I will come back for you, I will save you." The Doctor promised. "River, let's go." He added. She looked concerned, worried. As they both left she looked over her shoulder at Mr. Lux who was still on guard.

The Doctor and River arrived in the main foyer leading to the core. There was one Angel standing on the hatch to the platform. "Doctor look at it, it's huge." River gasped as she examined the height of the Angel, around 2 feet taller than the others. It was facing them with its true face and it looked ready to feast. They had to act fast as more Angels were being produced and they were hungry. "River, I have a plan. We both stand at the back of the room and blink at the same time to get the Angel off the door and over here then place the last mirror here to hold back the Angel until we get to the core. The sun has nearly set and there are no lights here so it's now, or never." He said still watching the Angel.

River was shocked at the plan. "But Doctor..." she paused.

"I know it's risky, but it's all we can do. The core will self destruct in less than an hour now... trust me" the Doctor pleaded for her trust.

She nodded. "Ok." They walked to the back of the room and positioned the mirror in easy reach.

"1...2...3 NOW!" the Doctor yelled. A split second had passed and the Angel was right in front of them. They both stopped breathing for a moment, still staring wide-eyed at the Angel. River's hazel eyes watched the Angel as the Doctor placed the mirror in front of the Angel's eyes. "Let's keep moving." The Doctor replied. They continued towards the core running to the platform.

"Wait!" yelled a voice.

It was Mr. Lux. "How did you escape?" the Doctor questioned with a smile.

"I put some mirrors up and then ran here hoping that they would buy me enough time to get here. The shield is fully operational in the core room now so we're safe from the Angels." He panted as the platform descended to the core. The core was shaking out of control and was overheating.

"To stabilize the core, I need to go inside and get help from CAL. Meanwhile, you try to keep it from detonating for now here by resetting the settings. Now that should last five minutes per reset." The Doctor said as he prepared for the download into the core. He stood on a platform with his Sonic Screwdriver in hand and River watched from the side, feeling helpless. She wanted to go too, she thought of it as another adventure and she was unaware of anything inside the core, maybe it would be fun. Mr. Lux was ready to reset the core; he stood by the controls and waited. The Doctor winked at River and he was being downloaded into the core...

River was worried about him; she was standing in the middle of the room watching the platform, hoping that he would come back soon. Mr. Lux was preparing for the first reset and he didn't notice River wondering off out of curiosity, she has a knack of wondering off and getting into all sorts of trouble but, always able to get out of it. She explored the room and she found a mysterious machine at the back that was coated in a thick layer of dust.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in the core and he went to the main hall, where CAL and Dr. Moon were expecting him, along with the future River. "Ah, Dr. Moon, where is CAL, I need her help?" he asked.

"CAL is ill, so she's resting upstairs." He replied.

"Hello, Sweetie." A familiar voice welcomed him; it was a pleasant sound that warmed his heart. She was standing in the doorway with one arm leaning on the side of the door arch. Her smile was a shining light that lit up the Doctor's world.

"River!" the Doctor yelled with joy as he ran and hugged her, never wanting to let go. But, he had a world to save.

"Ok, I need help stabilizing the core. So, River you stay with me and help me get these wires out. Dr. Moon, you try and help CAL by any means necessary as this will buy us more time." He said removing the wall of the base of a statue in the centre of the main hall. The Doctor and River were fiddling with wires and the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver several times. He was connecting and disconnecting many wires, still racing against the clock.

"I've missed you... so how's past me, seen her many times yet?" River asked connecting some wires to the main circuit. "I can sense he is with you and having a lot of fun, keeping her happy?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "I've missed this you, so much and the past you and I have been on a few adventures, like the Byzantium that you mentioned- with the Weeping Angels." He said. Then he looked at her from head to toe, she was wearing a beautiful white dress that was similar to the one she wore when she arrived. "You look beautiful." He added, she laughed. Her golden curls hung loosely on her shoulders; she tossed them behind her ears as she worked.

Back in the core room of the library, Mr. Lux was resetting the core by pressing several buttons, connecting a wire and pulling a lever. River was still inspecting the machine, then she noticed a Sonic Screwdriver in a socket- it looked similar to the Doctor's. She walked over and she was about to take it out the socket when suddenly, she had loads of images racing through her mind, of the library experience. It was hurting her, pain inside her head made her scream with pain. "River?" Mr. Lux called out. He had just finished the reset so he ran over to the scream and saw River kneeling over, holding her head with tears streaming down her cheeks. He noticed the screwdriver and assumed that she remembered. "I'll be back River, stay there." He comforted her and ran to the screen to tell the Doctor what happened. "Doctor! River is in trouble, she touched the Sonic Screwdriver that was in the socket, I think that she is remembering." He frantically said through the radio.

"This is terrible, all of that will kill her, and she's not supposed to find out about this, our timelines were fixed when I looked in the book and she can't know about her death and if she remembers it: time will try to re-write itself, in her mind around her thoughts and memories and the power and strain will kill her. Mr. Lux, make sure that she doesn't faint or fall asleep because as soon as she does, she may never wake up. I will try to get there as soon as I can I'm nearly done, just need to sort out a few more wires and re connect them..." He started to explain whilst still fiddling with the wires.

"Um... Doctor. I'm fading!" River panicked when she looked at her hand that was slowly disappearing.

"Oh no, no, no! Not now, you can't. Just hang in there, for now, River." The Doctor was frantically worried. "As soon as you fade, she's gone and I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to lose you again, it was painful enough the first time." He added, now working faster. There was only 15 minutes left before the core explodes. Every time he heard River cry out in pain, it urged him to work faster. "Done. Mr. Lux, set the core." He said through the radio. With only a matter of seconds left Mr. Lux managed to reset the core completely and with the new stabilizer it worked! River had almost faded completely. "Hang in there, when I'm done being uploaded, I'll get you better." He ran to River and held her hands giving her a passionate kiss on her cherry red lips just as she faded into Time- Space particles. A tear streamed down the Doctor's face, he was devastated but, he knew there was still a chance to save her...

As soon as he was uploaded, he found Mr. Lux and River, he picked up River in his arms and took her to a platform on the floor and wired up a machine- the Refresher. "Doctor, will it work?" Mr. Lux asked following them to the machine. He looked at them worried.

"Ordinarily, no but with the fact that she is a complicated Space- Time event, she only just passed away and with my added regenerative cells inside her, it should work." He explained. He stood by the machine with her lying down on the platform. He switched on the machine and a bright blue light surrounded them as the Doctor kissed River gently on her lips to give her some regenerative cells, the only way he could.

She woke. "Doctor? I thought... that I was going to..." she groaned.

"I'm so glad you're ok, River. I would never let anything happen to you and you know that, because I... I love you River Song." He whispered to her softly. She smiled at him as she regained her balance. Then they both leaned in close to each other until, their lips met. This was a new feeling for the Doctor; he had never felt the tender softness of River's lips on his before, he liked it. He had felt this way for some time but never had the courage to tell her until now. The most passionate kiss felt like a galaxy opening in his hearts and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last kiss he would have with her. This was the spark of something special...


End file.
